


And They Were Crewmates!

by amorkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Among Us, Enemies to Lovers, Flirty Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Innuendo, M/M, OT9 (EXO), Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorkaisoo/pseuds/amorkaisoo
Summary: Jongin thought it was gonna be the usual Among Us x Discord game session with his friends when suddenly a flirty stranger enters their server.Stomach somersaults ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 59
Kudos: 222





	And They Were Crewmates!

**Author's Note:**

> The plot was built from a game called Among Us.  
> I tried to write it in a way non-players could understand, but I think you'll get it better if you play the game as well!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Jongin's phone vibrates.

**[Kakaotalk]**

_Park Chanyeol send you a message: **guys cmon**_

_Park Chanyeol send you a message: **AMKS**_

Jongin lets out a deep breath and opens up the Among Us app. His best friend, Chanyeol, has been crazy about the game for a couple of days now. He’d send a code in the group chat and would practically force you to play with him. _‘I need to master this game before Baekhyun does’_ was the taller’s reason whenever everyone refused to play with him. It’s actually a simple game, you just gotta guess who’s the impostor amongst all of the space crew, or if you are indeed the impostor, you got to sabotage the mission. It’s one of those games that could potentially ruin a friendship, but so far everything’s fine.

Jongin taps on the code and logs in. He has nothing important to do anyway. It’s Saturday, he finished working out on his mini home gym earlier and had lunch. So he thought why not be a good friend for the competitive Chanyeol and participates.

They use Discord to communicate, so they can hear each other’s reactions and discuss it on voice chat. The rule is to mute your mic when you died, so you can’t snitch on the impostor and you can only speak during discussions. They’ve done this a few times, which resulted in them screaming on top of their lungs in each session.

As soon as the screen beams up, he recognizes his other friends’ usernames, all on board on the ship. They usually set the game with 10 players, 8 of them were from the same group chat, and they’d recruit 2 other players from public servers. Jongin’s character goes by the username Nini, with a brown space suit and bear ears as his hat.

The other players were in their usual attires too. Chanyeol wearing black with a blue cop hat, Jongdae in lime green, Baekhyun in obnoxious yellow with a banana hat as a compliment, Yixing in white with flowers on top of his head, Minseok in plain red, Suho wears purple with bunny ears, and Sehun in orange with a matching balloon on top of his head. 8/10 players are ready.

  
Jongin turns on his mic and puts on his headphones.

** LOEY **

Is everyone here already

** Chennie **

Yessss lets goo

** Vivi bestboi **

Hyung go public we need 2 more players

**_Kim Minseok_ **

Is this thing on

** LaySheep **

Yes hyung you’re good to go

**_ Kim Minseok _ **

I’m still confused to be honest

****

** Nini **

It’s okay hyung you’ll get it later

 **LOEY**  
ok going public now

** Baek The Impostor **

I’m gonna wreck you good Loey ;)

** Chennie **

……baek

** Myeonnie **

Hyung weren't you playing w chanyeol all day yesterday?

** Kim Minseok **

Well yeah

but it’s still confusing to me. How do you win if you’re the impostor?

** Nini **

You can hide in vents, sabotage and kill people hyung

A beeping sound comes from the game. Jongin glances at the screen and sees a blue character joins the game. A stranger that goes with the name Chefsoo.

** LOEY **

Ok 1 player to go

** Chennie **

Hi Chefsoo!!! Welcome!!

** Chefsoo **

Hey guys

Jongin’s eyebrow raises. The guy sounds like he could be a late-night radio announcer. Deep, soothing voice. It sounds really nice..

** Myeonnie **

Hi there

** Vivi bestboi **

Hmm chefsoo looks suspicious

** Nini **

Sehun, the game hasn’t even started yet

** Kim Minseok **

Ooh are you a real chef?

** Chefsoo **

Well yeah, sort of.. haha I cook good meals every now and then

So do you guys know each other?

** Laysheep **

Yeah we’re college friends

** Vivi bestboi **

Except Loey and Baek The Impostor. They’re basically dating.

**LOEY**  
WE ARE NOOOT

** Baek The Impostor  **

We are hehehe

**Chefsoo**

Oohh wow you guys dated through Among Us?

** Baek The Impostor **

Loey told me he loves me after he killed me in one game

**LOEY  
** whAT NO I WOULD NEVER

** Chefsoo **

hahaha so this game creates new enemies and lovers yea?

The game beeps, another player has joined in. user _Taeminnie_ is wearing dark green.

10/10 players are ready, so the game starts.

**CREWMATE**

**_There are 2 impostors among us_ **

The game starts normally, Jongin wanders around the facilities with Sehun’s character. They were doing tasks and walks around the cafeteria afterwards when suddenly a dead body was reported by Chennie _. DEAD BODY REPORTED : Taeminnie was killed. Voice chat is open._

** LOEY **

Where

** Laysheep **

Who

** Chennie **

I saw taeminnie’s body on the Admin room. No one in sight.

** Vivi bestboi **

So…. You’re self-reporting

** Chennie **

What no

** Nini **

No one close, hyung?

** Vivi bestboi **

Chennie is suspicious

** Myeonnie  **

I think imma skip this one

** Laysheep **

Me too

** Kim Minseok **

I swear I didn’t kill anyone

****

btw how do you get out of the vent?

** Chefsoo **

Um..

**Nini**

…..hyung

** Baek The Impostor **

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA

**_LOEY has voted. 8 remaining._ **

**_Nini has voted. 7 remaining._ **

**_Laysheep has voted. 6 remaining._ **

**_Baek The Impostor has voted. 5 remaining._ **

**_Chefsoo has voted. 4 Remaining._ **

**_Myeonnie has voted. 3 Remaining_ **

**_Chennie has voted. 2 remaining._ **

**_Vivi bestboi has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Kim Minseok has voted._ **

****

**_9 votes for Kim Minseok._ **

**_………_ **

****

**_Kim Minseok was an Impostor._ **

**_1 Impostor left_ **

****

After he turns his mic off, Jongin laughs in disbelief. Minseok is seriously too innocent for this game. He goes back in focus mode. 8 players left. So far no one is looking suspicious to him.

He goes to the storage room to fill in the fuel alone, another task in the game. Then he saw a blue character walks towards him. Chefsoo stands there with him and when he moves, the other follows. ‘ _Maybe he’s testing if I’m an impostor’_ Jongin thinks to himself.

They went to the electrical room together and suddenly the room was in lockdown. They were the only character inside the room. And if Chefsoo was the impostor, he could easily kill him. So the fact that they just stood there together, no harm done, it means both of them are _most likely_ to be normal crewmates.

After a while, they parted.

The game continues and nothing suspicious was happening when suddenly Baekhyun reported another dead body. EMERGENCY MEETING : _Laysheep & Myeonnie was killed. _

** Nini **

Whoa…. Two unreported kills??

** Baek The Impostor **

Crazy, I know. The impostor must be really good.

** Baek The Impostor **

I suspect LOEY

** LOEY **

I was literally doing tasks baek don’t make things up

** Vivi bestboi **

I’m suspicious of loey

** Chennie **

Why is no one suspects baekhyunnie

** Chefsoo **

Where were you Loey?

** LOEY **

Medic room!! Baek where were you?

** Baek The Impostor **

The body that I found was near the medic room, Loey…

**_Baek The Impostor has voted. 5 remaining._ **

****

** LOEY **

Why are you being like this I swear I was minding my own shit

****

** Vivi bestboi **

Hmm Nini why are you silent.. so suspicious..

** Nini **

ohmygod Sehun stoooopp

why are you being like this

** Chefsoo **

No, I was with Nini before. There’s only the two of us.

He could’ve killed me if he wanted too but he didn’t

** Nini **

Thank you Chefsoo! I trust you too!!

** Baek The Impostor **

Aww look at you two, starting to do some private bonding time

** Chefsoo  **

We did. we had fun doing tasks at the electrical room, didn’t we _Nini Bear_?

Everyone gasps. But then they start to tease Jongin. His mouth gapes.

This guy…… THE NERVE. He shivers at the way the other called his name..

Clearing his throat, he goes back to the game. Hoping no one notice his nervousness.

** Nini **

Uh.. y-yeah we were in the electrical room..

So… are we gonna vote Loey out?

** LOEY **

nO I SWEAR I DIDN’T KILL ANYONE

** Chefsoo **

Sorry Loey

**_Chefsoo has voted.4 remaining._ **

**_Nini has voted. 3 remaining._ **

**_Chennie has voted. 2 remaining._ **

****

** LOEY **

YOU GUYS GONNA REGRET THIS SHIT

****

**_Vivi bestboi has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Loey has voted._ **

****

**_………_ **

****

**_LOEY was not an Impostor._ **

**_1 Impostor left_ **

****

Oh..? Jongin eyebrow raises. So they got it wrong? 5 players left.. Who could it be?

The game resumes. Jongin keeps wondering around, passing Chefsoo and Baekhyun’s character. They played silently, no deaths, until Sehun taps in the emergency button.

** Vivi Bestboi **

I FUCKING KNEW IT

YALL I SAW CHENNIE WAITING ON TOP OF THE VENT

** Chennie **

WHA- Maybe because I was just walking past it???

** Nini **

Sehun where were you?

** Baek The Impostor **

Dude, you’ve been suspicious to everyone the whole time

** Vivi Bestboi **

I was walking to the cafeteria and CHENNIE WAS THERE

STANDING ON TOP OF THE VENT

THEN HE STARTS FOLLOWING ME AROUND

** Chennie **

That’s not enough proof!! I would kill you if I had the chance,

But I didn’t, didn’t I??

** Vivi Bestboi **

sTILL SUSPICIOUS!

Anyways why are you silent Chefsoo

** Baek The Impostor **

Yeah Chefsoo where were you

** Chefsoo **

I was swiping card at admin then you called in for an emergency meeting.

** Baek The Impostor **

Sure you weren’t sabotaging the ship?

** Chefsoo **

Of course not. Nini tell them, sweetie.

Everyone actually screams now. Jongin freezes. how can this dude CALMLY say that? Jongin tries to not think about it too much. He’s glad that this is not a video chat. His face is beet red by now.

** Nini **

um.. I trust Chefsoo on this one. I.. I pass by him often and

um.. he seems innocent.

** Chefsoo **

Yes, I am. Though, I can be naughty if you want me to, Nini..

** Baek The Impostor **

Whoaaaaa

** Vivi Bestboi **

Holyshit this is pricelesss

Anyways Chennie’s impostor bye

** Chennie **

DUDE I SWEAR IT'S NOT ME AKHHHH

** Nini **

But that’s what impostors would say hyunggg~

**_Baek The Impostor has voted. 4 remaining._ **

**_Vivi Bestboi has voted. 3 remaining._ **

****

** Chennie **

ISTG YALL GONNA LOSEEEE

****

**_Nini has voted. 2 remaining._ **

**_Chefsoo has voted. 1 Remaining._ **

****

****

**_………_ **

****

**_Chennie was not an Impostor._ **

**_1 Impostor left_ **

****

Jongin gasps. They got it wrong AGAIN? 4 players left… and still, an Impostor is among them.

****

He tries to follow each character one by one, trying to see if they do any suspicious activities. He walks to the left side of the ship and found Sehun’s character doing a task. He doesn’t want Sehun to get suspicious of him so he moves around. He went to the medical room and found Chefsoo and Baekhyun’s character inside. He gets out and goes to the empty cafeteria. And after a good 15 seconds, Baekhyun reported a body. EMERGENCY MEETING: _Vivi Bestboi was killed._

****

**_Vivi bestboi has left the game_ **

A red notification pops up from the side of the screen. Jongin giggles. Sehun must be sulking right now, he hates it whenever he got killed.

He goes back to the game after taking a sip of water, this round is super interesting.

** Nini **

Okay hyung where did u find the body

** Baek The Impostor  **

Hallway near the medic room..

Nini where were you

** Nini **

I was wondering around the cafeteria

** Baek The Impostor  **

Hmmm.. So you went there after you killed Sehunnie?

** Nini **

No gosh I swear it wasn’t me

** Baek The Impostor  **

And I’m sure it wasn’t me too.

Chefsoo, you and I were together.

Nini must be the impostor

** Nini **

UGH THIS IS FRUSTRATING

hyUNG PLS TRUST ME

** Chefsoo **

Wait, we were together baek but you went out first afterward

We didn’t go report the body together

** Nini **

CHEFSOO YES PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE AHHH

** Baek The Impostor  **

Oh wow Nini never thought you’re the begging type

** Nini **

HYUNG!

** Chefsoo **

Save the begging for later, lover.

We have an impostor to throw away

** Baek The Impostor  **

Shit dass smooth. worth my death.

**_Chefsoo has voted. 1 remaining._ **

**_Nini has voted._ **

**_………_ **

****

**_Baek The Impostor was an Impostor._ **

**_0 Impostor left_ **

**CREWMATE WINS**

Jongin releases his clenched fists. It was an intense round thanks to the flirty remarks thrown by the blue crewmate. He thought he’d be annoyed by Chefsoo’s comments, but he’s pretty surprised that he actually finds it… amusing. He’s pumped for another round, so Jongin taps ‘play again’ to go with the same crew. The chat immediately flooded, all 10 players enter the room.

****

** Baek The Impostor **

Ughhh I was so close to winning!!

Chefsoo ruined my plan!!

** Chennie **

I FUCKING KNEW IT

I KNEW IT WAS YOU

** Vivi Bestboi **

I knew Baek hyung was suspicious

** Nini **

You literally suspected everyone except baekhyun

** Taeminnie **

Hello

** Myeonnie **

I was seething the whole time after baek killed me

** Kim Minseok **

Can you see me

** Nini **

No hyung this is a voice chat

** LOEY **

ughh me too! I was so close to winning!!

** Laysheep **

Tbh you’re pretty far from it yeol

Also, are we gonna ignore chefsoo’s and nini’s flirting

** Nini **

I was NOT flirting

** Chefsoo **

I was.

** YEOL **

Oh no

** Baek The Impostor  **

Oh yes

** Vivi Best Boi **

Oh Sehun, that's me.

Anyways cmon let's play another round

So they did play another round.. and another.. and another.. with Chefsoo’s endless flirty lines and Jongin’s embarrassing stutterings..

Through the game, they learned that Chefsoo’s real name is Kyungsoo, and he’s only one year older than Jongin. He was a culinary student, and currently working in a 3 star Michelin restaurant, trying to work his way up. Jongin finds Kyungsoo interesting, and when they finally invited Kyungsoo to their circle’s group chat, they learned that Kyungsoo’s a really funny guy. They also had a fun session with video chat on, and by then Jongin learns that not only Kyungsoo is funny, he's also super good-looking. 

They thought Kyungsoo's behavior towards Jongin will turn into a 'we bros' type of friendship, but even after a good week of playing games with the whole crew, the flirting didn’t stop. Jongin notices that Kyungsoo only flirts with him, and when the others playfully confront him about it, the chef responds with _“He's adorable when he’s flustered. It’s cute”_ and boy, that answer makes Jongin bit his knuckles. He has work to focus on too, so he didn’t reply to the group chat for a while. He didn’t realize he ignored any further notifications until the next day when Kyungsoo suddenly messages him on personal chat.

** Doh Kyungsoo **

_Hey Jongin_

_I’m sorry if I was being too much all this time_

_I promise I won’t cross another line_

** Kim Jongin **

_Wait, what? Hyung what are you talking about_

** Doh Kyungsoo **

_I noticed you went missing after I called you cute.._

_And I’m sorry to make you feel uncomfortable_

** Kim Jongin **

_Oh no I was_

_I was just busy hyung_

_I don't mind it.. you know.._

** Doh Kyungsoo **

_You don’t mind me calling you cute?_

** Kim Jongin **

_Yeah.. and.. the flirting.._

** Doh Kyungsoo **

_Oh?_

Jongin was starting to overthink. Was he being too bold? was it too much? Kyungsoo was probably just playing the whole time and Jongin's reading too much into it. He just felt so uncomfortable right now. Jongin was about to apologize when his phone starts ringing 

**_INCOMING CALL :_ **

**_DOH KYUNGSOO_ **

_"So you wouldn’t mind if I ask you out on a private zoom date?"_ Jongin was swooning. The smooth voice sounds so good to his ear. He wanted to sound serious but he lets out a chuckle, this guy is sweet and funny.

The older guy responds with a chuckle as well, " _Whaat? We’re stuck in a pandemic. And as much as I want to cook you a good meal at the comfort of my own home, your health and safety is my priority._ " Jongin is now resting his head on the nearest wall. He's getting weak on the knees..

 _"I'd love to hyung,"_ Jongin's trying really hard not to sound nervous, _"you know,_ _we can still get dinner together through zoom.." he finishes softly._

Jongin can feel the other smile through the phone, " _Great, it's a date then_."

**Author's Note:**

> Was it confusing? was it alright? was it too cringyyy? hahaha Let me know what you think on the comment section bellow!
> 
> I wrote this because I've been playing Among Us with my friends lately. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongin mentioned that they've played the game too. So I can't help but get excited to write shy Nini and flirty Soo playing it together!
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! Please stay safe and healthy <3
> 
> -amorkaisoo


End file.
